


涔涔

by daphneccc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: 已交往，没什么前因后果，只想写车，一发完。





	涔涔

**Author's Note:**

> 已交往，没什么前因后果，只想写车，一发完。

深夜的商场停车场是旧世纪的防空洞，持续运作的空调主机代替炮弹在耳边嗡嗡，卷起滚烫的热风。刚下车的季肖冰仿佛置身沙漠，还没走两步便从额前和后颈的碎发间淌下汗水，也不仅如此，包括领口、腋下、大腿根部，所有衣服平顺服帖的地方都黏糊糊的。他多解开了一颗纽扣，隐约能瞧见底下的打底背心，犹豫再三，仍是把灰色的口罩紧实捂上了。

演员都是疯子。在一个人的身体里活着好几个人，性格跋扈的恭顺的、焦虑的冷漠的，都共用着一具躯体。季肖冰的上一部戏刚杀青，又往这个“大家族”里带来一位新住客，跟着一块儿回了北京。他在返程的飞机上研究下一部戏的剧本，在清醒和晃神之间踟蹰，决定还是晚一点再去认识下一个“他”，短暂地闭目养神。

下了飞机的季肖冰与经纪人交接，成功避人耳目地进入停车场，独自驾车驶离。自上一次在高瀚宇的直播微博下闹了洋相后，高瀚宇就变本加厉地邀请他，美其名曰“大爷需要强身健体”。季肖冰的大脑习惯了这个称呼，后来身体好像也跟着习惯了，一天一杯枸杞已经不足以维持养生，便在高瀚宇的软磨硬泡下欣然让贤。

他走出电梯——一个迷你蒸炉——某些结束营业的商场会将不必要的设备关闭，就比如电梯里的空调。季肖冰身上黏糊糊的地方更多了：手肘、膝盖窝、锁骨下，这次是衣服褶皱起痕的地方。

站在玻璃门前，季肖冰终于摘了口罩往里左右张望，没发现高瀚宇，便给他拨了个电话过去。没过一会儿就有人接听了，“喂？”

“我到了。”季肖冰答，“你在哪儿？”

“我出来给你开门，等着！”挂之前的语气听上去欣喜又激动。

高瀚宇很快就蹦蹦跳跳地出来了，挂在额前的发拧成几条悬空着，和他的眼睛一样湿漉漉地，隔着一扇玻璃门朦胧地盛满了热欲。他套一件单薄的背心，露出两截健壮的麦色的手臂，紧致得像一片连绵的沙漠，线条在昏暗的光线下仍“昼夜分明”，有一条细长的血管一路攀越至尺骨茎突，随着高瀚宇张开的双臂，好像下一秒就要伸出去将季肖冰缠入怀中。

和高瀚宇一同扑面而来的还有他身上的蒸蒸热气，拍了季肖冰一个满面。高瀚宇把头埋进他的脖子里，此刻在他方才解开的领口上来回地蹭，像一只饿了好久的犬科动物。季肖冰没嫌弃他一身的汗，他自己也同然，被高瀚宇蹭过的、停留过的、紧贴着的，都比其他的地方要热一些，黏一些。

“戏拍完啦？”高瀚宇终于放开他，“累了吧？收拾收拾我们回去吧。”

“等会儿。”季肖冰张了张嘴，有些犹豫，又问：“你……练完啦？”

“还有个平板支撑，今天就结束了。”高瀚宇又拿小臂擦擦汗，“怎么，你不会也想试试吧？”

被看穿的季肖冰不好意思地笑了，原本服帖的头发落下来几缕挂在额前。

 

夜深了。健身房和那些动感的音乐都属于白昼，此时除了电梯里被关掉的空调外，休息的还有健身房里的音响。季肖冰把外面的衬衫给挂到了架子上，里面的白色背心还服帖地趴在身上，方才湿的地方隐约地透着，和把毛巾和水瓶胡乱地摆在地上的高瀚宇形成了鲜明的对比。

“你以前做过吗？”高瀚宇拿了一条新毛巾，递过去。

季肖冰摇了摇头，挪到垫子中央慢悠悠地坐下，“一般都要坚持多久？”

“你问我啊？一般几分钟没问题。”高瀚宇也走到他身边坐下，双腿盘着，宽松的裤子布料和大腿之间留下了不小的空隙。季肖冰的眼睛只能看见一片隐约的黑，但脑子代替着窥视，那可就不得了了，他身上热的黏的地方又多了一块，下意识地朝里拢了拢腿。他讪讪地转移话题，“练什么的？”

“什么都练，主要是腹部和手臂吧。”高瀚宇顿了顿，又说，“哦，还有腰！你不是老说腰不好，快，趴下吧。”

蓝色的垫子软绵绵地，季肖冰先是试探地摁了摁，拿起时会在上面短暂地留下手掌的印子。他转身趴了下去，手臂拱成两个直角，成功地撑起了上半身，转脖子想看看高瀚宇的反应。趴着回头的角度有限，季肖冰只能看见高瀚宇腰以下的部分，裤子依然松垮垮地挂在他腰上，裆部的褶子跟着他的每一个动作变换，把那个隐秘又撩人的地方包得全面。

季肖冰不敢看了，喉结向下一滚，重重地朝垫子呼出了一团热气。他把双腿也并拢抬起，依靠脚尖和小臂撑起了整具躯体。高瀚宇绕到他左侧，“行啊，大爷。来，腰再往下放。”说着，便把一只手放到了季肖冰拱起的背上，隔着一件单薄的背心，高瀚宇掌心的温度清楚地传到肌肤上。他只用了轻微的力气往下摁，季肖冰便一软，整个人趴到了垫子上。

高瀚宇张大了眼后，不怕死地笑了，“大爷，你这夸不得啊。”

“还不是你突然摁我。”季肖冰的耳廓和脖颈是一抹旭日，把红色晕染出去，逐渐波及眼眶和锁骨。身体比嘴巴诚实多了，因此他保持趴着的动作，不敢大幅度地动弹了。

“行行行，来，我来托着你。”高瀚宇一只脚跨过去跪在季肖冰身上，伸出了右手，往季肖冰右侧的腰上摸了摸，“来，抬。”

季肖冰一边照做，一边小心翼翼地遮掩自己的欲望，生怕高瀚宇偶尔的神经敏感在此刻发作。但他只是老实地把手搁在小腹上，没用多少力，基本等于隔着那件可怜的背心撩拨他，如果再往下几厘米，这个故事的发展就会更快一些。季肖冰的脑袋已经快死机了，只好闭上眼听天由命，再一次把双腿并拢抬起。

高瀚宇指挥他，“再下一点。”季肖冰就把腰再往下放。高瀚宇又重复一遍，季肖冰就再往下一点。

不得不说，要一个不常运动的人保持这个动作确实是有难度的。没过几秒钟季肖冰就已经感觉到全身肌肉的紧绷，方才被挑起的欲望也忽地消失了，着实让他松了一口气。但这一口气松不得，高瀚宇的手很快就压上来了，又说：“不能太低。”他的手张得很开，五根手指线条分明地贴在他小腹上，宽大而柔软，时不时还挪一挪位置，季肖冰便很快又起火了。

“二十秒了。”高瀚宇索性拱起自己的背，悬空在季肖冰上面一尺，把嘴巴贴到他耳边上说。季肖冰看不见他，只觉得头顶的光线被挡得完全，他的手臂开始颤抖，腰勉强在高瀚宇的支撑下挺着，新汗混着旧汗淌到下巴上，又被垫子吸收成深色的圆。高瀚宇又往下低了低，嘴唇几乎凑到了他耳边上，问：“大爷，还能坚持吗？”

季肖冰差一点塌陷，愣是把手臂往外挪了几公分，用沉默回答了他的问题。

但接下来的事情让他变成了一条任人刀俎的鱼，身下的垫子是砧板，高瀚宇是那把刀。高瀚宇摸他——钻进他的背心里，掌中的纹理之间积着细细的汗，抹在季肖冰不常见光的腹上，和他的汗液交汇成一条河流。

季肖冰惊吓之余，从牙缝里挤出以下字句：“你干什么？”

“干你。”高瀚宇一记直球，穿过耳膜，直击大脑。他说的话和他一贯的眼神一样，这是一只会说话的狼，他饿了，他需要食物。季肖冰的腰在离开支撑后很快塌陷了，高瀚宇便直接将身体贴了上去。他凑近去听季肖冰的喘息，身下有硬的部分抵着他。他夸他，“三十秒，作为初学者来说很有天赋了。”

“如果不是你捣乱，我还能再坚持一会儿。”季肖冰的四肢五官都是软的。他松懈下来，此时除了嘴巴以外，下身也同样硬着。

高瀚宇笑着揭穿他，“别装了，你早硬了。”

被发现的秘密是最直接的催情剂，季肖冰的耳廓红得像发烧了，趴着不转过来。高瀚宇继续摸他，揉他的乳头，另一只手也伸到底下隔着裤子摸他的下体。他的嘴唇贴在季肖冰耳朵边上，把喘息放大给他听，很快感觉手中的性器在裤子里暗流涌动。季肖冰的呼吸同样是乱的，烫的，但压抑的，他的胸口重重地鼓起来又瘪下去，从鼻子里呼出，喉结不断地翻滚。空无一人的健身房里响起了拉链被拉开的声音，高瀚宇把手放进去，在掌心里搓揉，无论季肖冰表面多想压着，他都能隔着内裤柔软的布料感受直观的渴望。高瀚宇心满意足，去亲季肖冰的耳廓，舔那些褶皱，绒毛在他唇上挽留，沾上他的唾液。

他把人放开，向上脱掉了湿透的背心。季肖冰终于找到了喘息的机会，转过身坐起来，没等高瀚宇开口就自觉地把背心脱了。他太瘦了，高瀚宇看他白到反光的小腹，那里只有久坐时留下的一小块赘肉，整张白纸上只有胸前点了两颗粉色的水墨，朝周围局限地晕染。

高瀚宇下身硬得发痛，还保持着一线理智，“裤子也脱了。这里没有摄像头。”

季肖冰放心的同时依然紧张。因为赶通告，他确实疏忽了对性欲的照顾，此时脱得一丝不挂后，没心没肺的性器高仰在他腿间。高瀚宇拉他的小臂，把他拉进自己怀里，那只宽大的手掌摁在他后脑勺上吻了他的嘴唇。季肖冰的手爬上高瀚宇的胸口，丢掉了理智和冷静往他嘴里伸舌头，四片唇瓣紧密地贴合在一起，吸吮对方的唾液，把舌体缠成结，品尝对方的味道。这个吻黏糊糊的，和衣服里的汗一样，季肖冰连洁癖都抛掉了，还有什么是现在的他不能做的？他伸手去摸高瀚宇的性器，隔着裤子摩挲，指尖掠过的是他刚才看到的褶皱。

高瀚宇被他这一撩拨，分开以后直接把人放到了腿上。接吻后的季肖冰意乱情迷，眼神是散的，眼睛是润的，身体是软的。高瀚宇硬得发胀，凑到季肖冰脖子前面，学着他舔刀子的模样舔他的喉结。

他的手指探进他后穴里，太久没做了，那里又紧地绞住他的手指。高瀚宇屈指在这狭窄的甬道里搅弄，季肖冰从喉咙深处低低地呻吟，在他舌尖上的喉结也颤动着。好热。高瀚宇一手掌着他的臀，紧实地像握着一颗苹果。他的手指往里伸，抚摸那些褶皱，像熨衣服一样熨平它们。那里在吸着他，不让他走，还要更多，更过分的，更黏的对待。

季肖冰躺回垫子上，赤身裸体，整个冒汗的背部都贴着下面，而上面是另一个冒汗的人。高瀚宇把他的腿分开，看那个被他搅弄出一点儿缝隙的洞洞，用手去拉扯，把它周围的褶皱也拉平了。那里还不是很红，很快，当高瀚宇顶进去，当他插得忘我，那里会红的。他把自己的阴茎抵上去蹭他，把马眼里流出的透明的粘稠的液体涂抹在那周围，然后一个挺身挤了个头进去。季肖冰抓身下的垫子，揪出一个手印，高仰着头，被高瀚宇舔红的喉结一览无遗。他额前已经不仅是那几缕不听话的发丝了，汗液打湿根部，凌乱地落着。

括约肌是强大的，能屈能伸，恰好地包裹住高瀚宇的性器，他插到底，根部没入，露出两颗蓄势待发的蛋。高瀚宇不动了，俯身下去，空出一只手去擦季肖冰的汗，从额前到鬓角，再到一侧的脖子，然后再放到鼻前嗅了嗅。更像一只犬科动物了。季肖冰缩了缩自己的肌肉，夹得高瀚宇“嘶”一声，抬眼，等他的是季肖冰的一句“快点”。

游刃有余绝不是拿来形容做爱的人的，所以高瀚宇也做那个急性子，他把自己一次次地送进去，把刚才用手指熨平的褶皱再用自己的性器再熨一遍。季肖冰在他身下喘，声音很少，气音更多，偶尔会从喉咙深处发出一些猫一样的低吼。高瀚宇更硬了，他整个人都压在季肖冰身上，两条手臂撑在垫子上，光是用眼睛就把季肖冰操了一遍。他边插边说：“我做平板支撑的时候，有时候会想象你在下面。”说出的句子断断续续的，仍清晰地传入了季肖冰的耳中。他的脸和他的后穴一样红，每一颗毛孔都充血，他看身上的人，视线被泪水和汗水模糊，但高瀚宇的味道包裹他，他索性闭上眼，又是一副任人刀俎的模样。

就现在，做爱的人身上没有一处是不热的，包括脑子。但高瀚宇是个头脑清楚的急性子，他快要射了，而他很清楚他不能射在里面。他伸手去爱抚季肖冰的性器，刚碰到就看到身下的人一抖，肌肉也下意识地一缩，差一点直接把他夹射了。高瀚宇头皮和下身一样痛，但手上的动作不停，用指尖在红润光滑的龟头上转圈，又用柔软的手掌握着根部，皮下的血管和心跳一样激昂澎湃。季肖冰先他一步射了，和他抽插的时候不同，他张大了嘴，眼睛紧闭，鼻子都跟着颤抖，呻吟的声音也变得多了，淅淅沥沥地白色浑浊液体流了高瀚宇一手，他把它们抹到季肖冰小腹上，又伸到鼻前嗅了嗅。

他终究是缴械了，拔出来，从那个可怜的小孔里喷射出了白色的精液，突突地像机关枪，在没了子弹后熄了火。他们的精液混在一起，在季肖冰的小腹上积成一个浅浅的水洼。

高瀚宇往后倒，胸口起伏的时候胸肌也跟着律动。成年男人在射精后都需要几分钟的空白期，一是等待鸡鸡软下去，二是找回高潮时爽至云霄之外的魂魄。

 

搞完了，他们简单收拾了一下“犯罪现场”，顺便在浴室里洗了个澡。高瀚宇吹头发，眼睛跟着旁边穿衣服的季肖冰，问：“下一部戏什么时候开拍。”

“过两个星期吧。”季肖冰从上往下，一颗颗地系衬衫上的纽扣。

“那你这次休息两周？”

“暂时没别的通告了。你呢？”

“最近在练舞，工作室那边给我争取到一个舞台。”

季肖冰看他，他们的视线便在镜子里相遇了。他笑了笑，又说：“那你好好表现啊。”

“那必须的！”

搞完的男人满足了下边的嘴儿，很快上边的嘴就不满足了。高瀚宇驾驶，在驶入高速回家之前去了趟麦当劳。两个人捧着汉堡和可乐放肆地摄入了不少卡路里，高瀚宇破了戒，但恶魔的味道蛊惑他，他咬了一口，直入深渊。

回程的车里只有两个沉默吃饭的男人，狭小的空间里弥漫着快餐的味道。季肖冰的嘴边沾了酱而不自知，高瀚宇直接在等红灯时拿手给他擦掉了。他指腹上有薄薄的汗，季肖冰去握了握，他的手掌也是湿的。他没放开了，因此高瀚宇一只手握方向盘，另一只手牵着季肖冰，两个人都热汗涔涔，和做爱时候一样融合成一体。


End file.
